Saki
Saki (サキ) was a shrine maiden (Miko, 巫女) from Serpent's Eye, a secret group within The Shadow Organization that could see the future. She was sent by her master, Nozomi, to warn the Kekkaishi of a future threat approaching Karasumori.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 176 Appearance Saki bares a striking resemblance to Yurina Kanda, having hair that is tied up on two ends and hang in front of both shoulders. Personality Saki has a rather serious approach to her duties as a Miko, but she also possesses an adventurous spirit that directly conflicts with them. However, Nozomi admires and encourages this aspect of Saki's personality. History Saki, as well as many other Miko, were raised in seclusion as part of Serpent's Eye, a secret group within the Shadow Organization. Saki liked to sneak out of their mansion so that she could see the outside world.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 246, page 7 Nozomi sent Saki to each of the remaining Shinyuuchi with a prophecy of impending danger. Nozomi instructed that Karasumori be the final site that Saki visited, possibly suspecting or knowing what would happen there. Plot 'The Butterfly Prophecy' Saki comes to Karasumori last as instructed, and summons a weak butterfly Ayakashi to deliver her warning to Karasumori's guardians. However, due to Karasumori's influence, the butterfly multiplies rapidly and evolves repeatedly, growing beyond Saki's control and becoming strong enough to cause serious harm to people. Though Tokine and Yoshimori, assisted by Sen and Shu, begin destroying the butterflies, the problem soon grows beyond their capabilities, so Shigemori and Tokiko, sensing the disturbance, arrive to help. The four Kekkaishi manage to capture all of the butterflies with a huge Kekkai that surrounds the whole school, and then carefully raising it so that only the Ayakashi are trapped within the Kekkai. Saki is relieved that the butterflies were disposed of safely, but immediately sees a vision of Tokine and Yoshimori, with Karasumori Academy being destroyed. The vision is so clear and powerful that it causes her to faint.Kekkaishi manga, Chapters 170-175 Tokiko and Shigemori later find and capture Saki, demanding to know why she was causing trouble. Saki explains that the butterflies were only meant for communication, and that she had no idea they would react the way they did. She then gives them her master's prophecy: "Have fear. A God of Calamity swathed in blood will descend upon this land." She further explains that not just Karasumori, but all of the Shinyuuchi and the various departments in the Shadow Organization will be targeted as well. Tokiko is still suspicious and unwilling to release Saki, and questions her identity and motives. Saki is not allowed to answer, so she cuts her own hair (an act that lowers a Miko's spiritual power), and offers it in place of her life, as she still has work to do. She is finally released, but Sen peers into Saki's mind and sees her alarming vision of Karasumori being destroyed.Kekkaishi manga, Chapters 176-177 'Return to Karasumori' Saki returns to Karasumori with two male companions after Serpent's Eye has been dismantled.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 245, pages 17-18 She apologizes to the Kekkaishi for the trouble she caused last time, explaining that she was then a member of Serpent's Eye, a group devoted to viewing the future. Their leader, "the Miko who delves into the abyss," instructed Saki to travel to the remaining Shinyuuchi with a warning. Upon completing this task, Saki returned home to find that Nozomi had taken her own life. This causes Saki to realize that she must avoid being chosen as the next head Miko, because her ability to leave the mansion would be completely taken away. She escapes the mansion for the final time. Makio confirms that Nozomi's prediction has already begun to come true: both Okuni and Ichirou Ougi of the Council of Twelve have been killed. Saki warns that an event in Karasumori will have a great impact on the Shadow Organization's future. She plans to go into hiding, promising to inform them if she finds out anything useful. Before she leaves, Sen confronts her about the vision he saw in her head during her last visit, claiming a telepath looked into her. Saki warns that it shouldn't be done again, because viewing the future shortens a person's life, but she is willing to risk her life to grant Nozomi's last wish. Saki admits that she hasn't had much success interpreting her vision, but suspects that Yoshimori will play a major role in Karasumori's future. She also thinks that the "God of Calamity" (who Sen mistakenly thought was the Hidagou Lord, but according to Saki, the god has yet to arrive) will also have much influence.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 246 'Aiding the Resistance' After agreeing to help Masamori save and restore the Shadow Organization, Tatsuki reveals that she has been sheltering Saki, the only remaining member of Serpent's Eye (the fates of the other members are never revealed). Saki predicts that Masamori will be the one to defeat the Sousui.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 320 This prediction is expanded later on: killing the Sousui will end both his mind control over his victims, and the struggle consuming the organization.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 324 Saki's prediction is finally proven accurate in Hakuma.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 339 Equipment Pendant: Saki wears a pendant around her neck, which she uses to summon her butterfly Ayakashi. Walking Stick: Saki typically carries a walking stick, as she always tends to travel on foot. Powers & Abilities Prognostication: As a former trained Miko, Saki has the ability to see visions of future events. These can sometimes be triggered unexpectedly, and if powerful enough, these visions may overwhelm her momentarily.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 175, pages 19-21 Saki's entire life was meant to be devoted to sharpening her ability to see the future.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 246, pages 2, 6 However, after her Ayakashi illusion butterflies caused a massive incident at Karasumori, she was forced to cut off part of her hair, which decreased her spiritual power.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 177, pages 5-8 Saki later reveals that her ability comes with a high price: viewing the future also shortens a person's life span.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 246, page 13 Ayakashi Illusion Butterflies: Saki can summon butterfly Ayakashi from a pendant that she wears. They are so weak that it can be difficult to detect themKekkaishi manga, Chapter 171, and possess very limited cutting power.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 177 They are resistant to sunlight, have no self defense instincts, and are intended to be used for communication.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 176, page 13 However, under Karasumori's influence, they gain several abilities: increased size and cutting power, rapid replication, and they can also overwhelm Shikigami and even some people, causing them to feel sick or collapse. References Navigation Category:The Shadow Organization Category:Psychics